The Champ Is Destroyed
by Xmastreelites
Summary: John Cena endures sick and twisted noncon. Dominated by two guys. Read the warnings at beginning of story. Rated M for graphic sex & torture. I'm calling it drama since "sick porn" wasn't an option.
1. Chapter 1

_This is for Waldron82, who lusts for poor John Cena's screams. This is the sickest shit I ever wrote. After finishing I had to shower the filth off of me and pray for forgiveness. Lol. Warnings: Rape, in every possible way. Blood. Torture. Humiliation._

_The bondage concept was completely ripped off from Bound Gods shoot: "Dominic Pacifico In Bondage Hell"_

From the shadows, two men, both muscular and gorgeous, watched John Cena come slowly to life. His thick body was secured tightly to a wide support beam in the basement floor of a deserted apartment building. He was the image of a hot, helpless boy from head to foot. His vision was impaired completely by a tight blindfold and his mouth was covered with a wide strip of black cloth that wrapped around the support beam, holding his head back tightly.

His strong arms were tied at the wrists with heavy, unrelenting rope that pulled his arms back. The ropes from each wrist met behind the support beam and were tied tightly together. John's ankles were in the same predicament.

He was still dressed in his tight t-shirt and well-fitting jeans. His socks and shoes had been removed and he stood on the chilly floor on bare feet. He was groggy and confused, waking from a thick fog. He had no idea he'd drank from a spiked cocktail and had been taken as a prisoner and playmate by two of his co-workers.

Cena also had no idea that a bright spotlight was shining down on his trapped body and that the two men who wanted to use John so perversely had crept from the shadows to join him. He heard a footstep on the gritty floor and his head jerked in that direction, straining the cloth that held his mouth tightly. He yelled from the back of his throat, failing to form any distinguishable words. He made the noise again, softer now and breathed wildly through his nostrils.

"Scared Cena?" A man's voice asked from the opposite direction. John tried to turn that way.

"I think he is," Another said back towards where John had heard the footstep.

John jerked in his restraints and cried out when a hand slipped onto his strong jaw and held his face tightly. "You're going to do some things or us, John. Some dirty things that you may not want to do."

Cena shook his head from side to side as best he could while trying to say "No." He was frightened and angry.

A skilled hand found his cock through his jeans and began stroking it. "Mm uh," Cena sounded his strong dislike of the action. He tried twisting away but he was inescapably bound.

"You like it, boy," The owner of the intruding hand told John. As he continued to rub at John's penis, his partner in crime began smoothing across Cena's strong abs.

Hot breath was at John's ear. "We own you until we're done with you. Deal with it. Learn to like it."

As the unwanted touching and groping continued, John tried to block out the unbelievable truth. He knew the voices. He knew these attackers as his friends. The faces that matched the voices slowly saturated his brain and he was forced to acknowledge this terrible situation as real.

Behind his tight gag, Cena forced out the word, "Randy," clear enough for the men to understand.

"You calling me, Cena?" Randy asked his lips hovering close to John's covered ones.

John squeezed his eyes tightly shut and whined loudly, still trying to understand why this was happening. Randy kissed John's mouth through the tight cloth and bit at his lips. "You know I've always wanted to get a piece of this insane body." He ran his fingers down John's torso. "And don't play so innocent. I've seen you looking too. You're so impressed with my cock, aren't ya Johnny?"

"I know I am," The other man said and laughed wickedly. John could hear and feel the presence of the men making out just in front of his face.

"Damn, Rhodes, you've got some kind of piece yourself, mm," Randy replied after the loud kisses.

Cena remained quiet, still in shock that he was the victim of this sick little game that Orton and Rhodes wanted to play. But he was startled and let out a muffled yelp when Randy brought cold metal to his abs. John wasn't sure what the instrument being pressed against him was but he was soon enlightened when the scissors began clipping through his t-shirt. Randy cut the cotton fabric from the hem to the neckline and then cut through that and peeled John's shirt back. John felt hands all over him, rubbing his big pectoral muscles and his cut abdominals, making chills cover his taunt skin. He was breathing uncontrollably hard through his nostrils. God help him, their roving hands felt good – warm and strong. Randy made quick work of cutting through the sleeves and pulling the fabric away from John's upper body.

"This is too hot for you to miss," Randy told John and pushed the blindfold up and off of John's face. He couldn't open his eyes at first, as the bright light was too much for his sensitive eyes. Slowly, he was able to focus and he found himself in deplorable conditions - the dark, dirty old basement.

Randy picked up on John's disgust. "Ohh, sorry John but the kind of fun we want to have is not allowed at the Four Seasons." He smacked John's face rather hard.

Meanwhile, Cody had gotten down on one knee and was rubbing at John's cock and biting at it through John's clothes. John began to respond to the actions of the younger man trying to arouse him. His cock livened up a little every time Cody put his mouth against it. John grew slowly to a full erection despite his best effort to thwart it.

Randy grabbed John's face roughly. "You like that, don't you John? You want him to suck your cock?"

John's face reddened with blush and Randy laughed. He knew John wanted it. "Why don't you give it to him, Cody."

John struggled in his bindings and ranted in a muffled manner behind the cloth as Cody slid John's belt from his jeans slowly. He handed the belt to Randy and the two exchanged a look that John did not like. Cody quickly had John's jeans open and pulled down to his knees. He stroked Cena's thick manhood through the thin fabric of his tight boxer-briefs. Unable to stop himself, John moaned a little as Cody worked him. He had closed his eyes and began to get into Cody's skilled touches.

Cena suddenly cried out as his own belt struck his muscled chest. Randy had landed the piece of leather right across John's right nipple and he quickly popped the left one. John was jerking at the ropes and yelling loudly. Randy put a couple of more red stripes across John – this time his abs got the punishment. From behind his gag, John yelled, "Fuck!" Both men understood him that time.

Pushing on, Cody peeled John's tight underwear down and exposed his erect cock. As he slipped the underwear down to John's knees, Cody licked the head of Cena's sensitive dick. John moaned. Cody began to suck John eagerly, quickly taking the big cock in deep.

As Cody continued deep-throating John's meat, Randy brought the belt to Cena's chest again. Loudly, John groaned and squirmed. Randy let the belt fly, popping it across John's torso several times and then easing off. When John had stopped yelling, Randy continued. The beating hadn't affected what John's cock wanted. It was still hard as stone and buried in Cody's warm mouth. Getting turned on; Randy marked John's amazing chest and abs with red stripes from the belt. John had started taking it better, breathing through the pain and still getting great pleasure from Cody's blowjob.

Randy tossed the belt across the littered concrete floor and grabbed his scissors again. He brought them to John's face, making the sexy main-eventer flinch. Randy cut through the strip of cloth that kept John's mouth gagged and restrained his head. When it snapped loose, John took in big deep breaths, glad to be free of the stifling gag. He was eye-to-eye with Randy and swallowed hard, very nervous of the Viper's next move. He went straight for John's luscious lips. Trying to avoid Randy's dirty kiss, Cena turned his head. Randy quickly grasped his face and forced John to accept his lips. He kissed John roughly, slipping his tongue in deep to his captive's mouth. At the same time, Cody was really taking it to John – sucking him like a pro. John gave in for the moment and started devouring Randy's mouth in return, moaning as he and the Viper swapped saliva. He pumped into Cody's mouth as best the ropes would allow. Not just a little airhead along for the ride, Cody pulled away, denying Cena an orgasm.

"I don't think so, Johnny," Cody said as he rose to meet John's eyes. Cody suddenly looked a little more intimidating and a little more experienced than John expected. He impressed John by pushing Randy away and replacing Randy's lips with his own. Cody's kiss was smoking hot – softer than Randy's but still hungry and aggressive. John found himself moaning softly. He turned the volume up as Randy began stroking the cock that Cody had abandoned.

"Let's get this on a more personal level, yeah, Cody?" Randy asked his partner.

"Oh fuck yeah," Cody agreed and went behind the support beam. John felt Cody working the ropes that held his ankles tight. He was able to move his legs now but he didn't kick out or try to get away. He was melting into this shameful moment. Cody freed John completely from the bondage on his legs and then pushed his clothing to the floor. Cody swatted John's big thigh and John stepped from his clothes. He was now nude and still restrained at the wrists.

"If I let you go, are you going to be a good boy?" Randy purred.

"Of course, you really don't have a choice, Cena," Cody added and gave John's cheek a rough slap.

Randy freed Cena's arms and allowed him get proper circulation. Then he pulled Cena towards his next fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The two led Cena to nearby area just out of the glare of the spotlight. The makeshift bed was just cardboard boxes that had been collapsed and laid down on the cold floor. Again, John looked turned off and Randy was in his face quickly. "Did you expect a bed of roses, Johnny? Surely your weak little brain has figured out that me and Cody plan to fuck you all night. This ain't no first date, bitch," Randy growled. He gave John a hard shove onto the cardboard boxes. John landed on his knees. "Stay just like that," Randy ordered. Both men stood over John, looking down on him, making him feel weak and ashamed in his nakedness.

Randy was first to remove his own shirt. He tossed it aside. Cody removed his slowly, maintaining eye contact with John and licking his lips. Then Cody tossed his shirt hard, hitting John in the face with it. John swatted in away angrily and Cody smirked, teasing John.

"Cody was good to your cock so you're going to be good to his now," Randy informed John.

"Fuck this," John barked and was up quickly. Immediately, Randy and Cody had him back down on the ground.

"I should've known he wasn't smart enough to just take it," Randy told Cody. "Get that strip of cloth."

Cody retrieved the back strip of cloth that had served as John's gag. Cena began fighting to get up and doing a damn good job of it. The last thing one would call John Cena was weak and he was putting all of his hard-earned muscle into getting out of this situation.

"I don't think so, Cena," Cody said before giving John a hard right to the gut. It knocked the air out of John and Randy grabbed the big man's arms, jerking them behind his back while Cody quickly secured them with the black fabric.

All three men were out of breath. John lay on his side, his arms now tightly bound behind his back. Randy leaned right into John's face. "Don't make this so hard. It's happening, one way or another."

The two hoisted John back to his knees and Cody was quickly in front of the helpless man, letting his jeans fall and stroking his cock to a full erection. As Randy had said, Cody did have plenty in the penis department and was moving his big member towards John's face. John turned away only to have Randy's strong hands force his head to face Cody. Rhodes began pushing his cock at John's closed lips.

"Smarten up, John," Randy yelled and smacked Cena's jaw hard. "Open your fucking mouth." John grunted as Randy smacked his face again harder. He relented and at the slightest sign of surrender, Cody shoved his cock into John's mouth. Cena gagged and sputtered, his own saliva dripping down his chin.

Quickly, Randy moved behind John and was also on his knees. He held John by his bound wrists and around his neck, allowing Cody to use John's mouth roughly. The proud but defeated Massachusetts-native stopped fighting and just let Cody fuck his face. The younger man was excited and gave John's mouth a thorough beating with his ample cock.

"Not yet, Codes, c'mon now," Randy soothed his sidekick. Cody summoned all his willpower and pulled himself free from John's tasty mouth.

"Fuck," Cody yelled and kicked a piece of old PVC pipe across the floor. "Goddamn this. Fuck!"

Randy shook his head and looked at John. "Young people these days. They have no patience, do they John?"

Cody wrapped up his temper tantrum and returned to the others. "Fuck, I just wanted to nut so bad. You suck, Randy."

"You'll thank me later," Randy soothed and nuzzled Cody's hair. He licked the side of Cody's face. "Yum."

The men turned their attention back to John. "I want some Cena head," Randy said wickedly and pulled his own cock from his jeans. John already knew that Randy was hung. Hell, everybody knew that. But seeing Randy's stiff member so close and knowing it was heading for his mouth, John panicked and fell onto his belly, trying to scramble away.

He was quickly dragged back by his attackers. "Afraid to give me a little head, John?" Randy taunted. He slapped John hard across the face again. "Well, you're gonna do it, Johnny! Got it? You're fuckin doing it!" John fell over again, going limp and refusing to let Randy have his mouth.

A moment of relief swept over John as Randy left his side but he cried out when Randy returned with the belt. He had it around John's neck quickly and slipped the end through the loop, making a collar and leash type apparatus. He pulled it tight and John began choking. He followed Randy's pull to alleviate the pressure on his throat. He was back on his knees again. Randy handed the end of the belt off to Cody and was hell-bent on getting in John's mouth.

Even with Cody pulling the leather tight around his neck, John refused to open his mouth. Randy simply pinched John's nostrils closed and when John opened his mouth to breath, Randy forced the head of his cock in. "Stop fighting, you little bitch," Randy coaxed. He pushed more of his dick into John's mouth and then recoiled when John bit him.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Randy yelled in John's face. "You think you can fuck with me? With ME?" He punched John hard in the face. Blood poured from John's lips. "C'mere goddamit!" Randy pushed his dick into John's bleeding mouth. John choked on the blood from his own body and Randy's ever-growing manhood jammed down his throat.

Pumping his cock into Cena's injured mouth made Randy get completely hard quickly. "Oh fuck yeah," He moaned and gave John his entire length. Cody watched while stroking his own dick, holding the belt tightly around John's neck.

Every few strokes, Randy would pull out of John's mouth and allow him to spit blood onto the ground. Then he was back in, making John suck his thick cock. "Mm," Randy moaned softly, running his hand across John's close-cropped hair. "Yeah, boy, do it just like that." John was sucking Randy now of his on free will, going deep, sucking and slurping loudly. He pulled away only to empty his mouth of the choking blood and would continue hungrily. Cody had the belt in his hands but didn't have to pull on it as John was cooperating fully.

Randy proved his allegation that young Cody was too impatient by getting his own cock sucked by John for an endless length of time without cumming. Finally, he pulled away gently. "Okay, easy, boy," He said softly to John as he withdrew. John collapsed to one side and Cody allowed the belt to slide through his hands as John lay on his side, clearing his mouth of blood and coughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy reached for the belt and gave it a hard jerk. "Get up, Cena. Get on your hands and knees and take what's coming to you."

"Fuck you," John said, still spitting out blood.

"Exactly," Randy taunted and smacked John's hip hard. Cena grunted when Randy's big hand met his tender flesh.

Another tug on the belt and Cena was up on his knees. Randy pulled him to his hands and roughly slapped John's face. "Shit's about to get real, Johnny."

Cody smashed John's face to the cardboard box beneath him. The younger Superstar slapped John's ass hard. "Yeah, stick that ass out, Cena." Cody's voice was rougher, more grown up suddenly. John yelped as Cody smacked his ass hard again. "Stop whining, pussy," Cody spat into John's ear.

"Don't make Cody spank your sweet ass, John. The boy has a hell of an arm on him." Randy laughed wickedly. "Now beg for cock."

Struggling to get up, John grunted and groaned. "Do what you want to do, Cody," Randy said seriously, not into playing John's game.

"Oh, yeah fuck," Cody barked. "I wanna put this big boy over my knee and make him take it like a bitch."

"Alright then," Randy yelled followed by a spirited Woo! "Let's tear this bitch up." His testosterone was surging and lust was fueling his body. He grabbed a beat up folding chair and tossed it to Cody who was quickly seated on it.

Rhodes teased Cena by patting his lap. "Right here, Cena. Get your medicine." He kicked dust at Cena's face. "Get the fuck up!" Cody barked.

Randy was on John dragging him up. He shoved John onto Cody's lap, Cena's head hit the ground and his ass was prone to Cody's punishment. He started to move. "Fucking stay!" Cody yelled and slapped John's ass.

"Dammit," John cursed. Randy was right. Cody could sling his palm hard as hell.

Randy was on his knees in front of John, gripping Cena's strong jawline. "You like that shit?"

Tired of holding back, Rhodes all-out attacked John's cheeks, giving him a thorough spanking. Cody couldn't help but think that all big John had to do was roll away but he kept taking Cody's stinging palm to his ass. Cody felt a slight movement and was stunned that John's cock was getting hard.

"Mm, yeah. You like it, don't you, John?" Cody asked him and began delivering the spanking at intervals, not allowing Cena to know when his hand was coming down. With each hard lick, John's ass grew pinker and his cock even harder. He grunted every time Cody touched him.

"Somebody has fantasies," Randy whispered as he stroked John's head, gently for once. "Does that get you off? You like Cody giving you a spanking?"

John refused to answer and Cody slapped him hard on the thighs until he yelled, "Yes, I like it! Damn, stop!"

"Keep going, Cody. This motherfucker needs to learn respect," Randy barked. "Do you like it, John?! Answer me with fucking respect!"

Grunting and writhing, John swallowed his pride. "Yes sir," he said loudly.

Randy grabbed the belt from Cena's neck and motioned for Cody to move. Rhodes pushed John off and was quickly pushing Cena over the chair he'd just vacated.

"Hold on, Johnny," Randy said wickedly. He brought the belt down on John's already tender cheeks. John cried out but remained bent over the chair, prone and submissive. Another crack of the belt and John yelled loudly. Shortly, Randy was bringing the leather to the main-eventer's ass hard and continuous. Cena's grunts became groans with a hint of pleasure in each. His big body finally collapsed the old chair.

Randy drug John off of the ruined chair and Cody quickly retrieved it and gave John a real-life hard chair shot to the back. "Fuuuck!" Cena screamed and Rhodes did it again. John screamed in pain. Cody tossed the chair aside and descended on John.

"Open your mouth, faggot," Cody demanded. He grabbed Cena's nipple and twisted it hard. John opened his mouth and Cody plugged it with cock. He fucked John's face as the big man gagged and groaned.

Behind Cena, the slinky Viper grabbed his cheeks and spread them. "Nice hole, you dirty whore," Randy shamed him. Randy's finger started probing John's little pucker, pushing to invade John's body. Cena quickly let go of Cody's dick and started pulling himself away. Cody grabbed the belt again and leashed John with it. He tugged hard, stopping Cena's efforts to crawl away.

Randy was back on John, putting his knees into John's big thighs. "Fuck that hurts!" John shouted.

"You'll live," Randy said coldly. Cody kneeled beside Cena and spread his cheeks wide. Randy's finger was back at his entrance, pushing in. He roughly tore through the muscle and fingered John's tight hole. John cried out as Randy added another finger.

"You got that stuff?" Randy asked Cody as he withdrew his fingers. John felt warm, wet liquid on his hole. "Don't think you're special, Cena. I just don't wanna tear my dick up getting in your virgin asshole."

Randy jerked at Cena's waist so that he was on his knees. Rhodes put a rough boot to Cena's face, forcing it to the ground. John was trapped. He was on a filthy floor, covered in dirt and being raped by two "friends." Cody kept his foot firmly on John's cheek and Randy began forcing his big cock into John.


	4. Chapter 4

With every hard thrust, John cried out. Randy showed the big man no mercy as he hammered his cock into John's ass. He brought down a harsh palm every few strokes, spanking John's ass. Randy grunted as he fucked John furiously. Randy's oversized dick had widened John to an excruciating point. He hoped Randy would cum soon and leave him alone.

Although he decided not to cum yet, Randy pulled out and Rhodes was behind John. He slipped his cock into John easily. Cody was very well endowed as well and there was no relief for Cena's stretched and battered hole. Cody grunted loudly and banged John hard, pushing his face into the ground. "Oh goddamn," Cody growled and he released, filling John with hot seed. John's face crumpled and a few tears spilled from his eyes. His ass was sticky with another man's cum and he was violated and broken.

Randy tossed Cody his cell phone and Cody snapped a picture. He passed it back to Randy. "Open your fucking eyes, John. Look at your filthy self." He smacked John in the face.

Cena opened his eyes and viewed the photo of his upraised, dirt-covered cheeks. His hole was open and Cody's cum dripped from it. He slammed his eyes shut, feeling sick.

"Stay down, boy," Randy ordered. "You gonna be good?" John held out. "Are you going to be good?" Randy barked and kicked John in the ribs.

After wheezing a bit, John weakly answered, "Yes sir."

Behind John, the vicious Viper lowered himself and pushed into Cody's mess. He was into John completely and grinding his balls against John's ass. Randy growled and humped John hard, forcing his big length into John over and over. "That hurt, boy?"

Tired and in pain, John answered. "Yes sir. It hurts." Randy just drove harder into John.

"Oh fuck, here it comes. Fuck yeah, gonna fill your hole, bitch," Randy growled. He slammed into John, grunting. Randy unloaded and shot his thick semen deep into John's body. He pulled out with a groan and John collapsed.

"He thinks it's over," Cody said snidely.

"I have to have more," Randy agreed with Rhodes. "When will we ever have this chance again?"

"He needs to remember this," Cody said in a serious tone. "He needs this as a permanent scar on his memory."

"How about that?" Randy pointed to the rotting wall.

"Fuck, Randy, that's cold-hearted."

"So," Randy said quite harshly to the young man. "Get it."

Cody returned and knelt alongside Randy in front of John. He was holding a shovel.

"You're going to beat me to death?" John asked, weary and bleeding from his mouth again.

Randy grabbed John's chin and turned his face upward. "We aren't using that end, airhead."

With renewed strength, John was on his feet. Rhodes tackled him and John's weak legs collapsed. "No! No! No! No! Don't!" John screamed as Cody lay on top of his back, pining him to the floor.

With his shirt, Randy wiped the end of the shovel handle. It was smooth from years of use, the wood in good shape. "No splinters," Randy said and laughed. He was behind John quickly. Cena was screaming and twisting. Cody punched him hard in the head and John saw stars.

"Little help, Codes?" Randy said to his accomplice and Cody spread John's firm cheeks again.

John screamed as he felt the handle of the shovel enter his ass. It was big and solid, much more painful than a cock. With every intent of hurting John's tight asshole, Randy pushed the handle further. It opened John, stretched him, tore at his tender walls. His screams were loud and didn't subside.

"Get on your knees, Cena!" Randy demanded. John refused to move. Randy's tone softened. "Get on your knees and I'll stop."

Reluctantly, John pulled himself to his knees. Randy started pushing the shovel handle in hard. "I lied, John. You fucking idiot."

Rhodes held John, making him stay on all fours. The room was filled with new shrieks as Randy began working the handle like a cock in motion. He pulled it out slow and pushed it back in and sped up, pistoning John's sweet ass. Cody positioned himself under Cena and began blowing him. Despite the pain or maybe because of it, John hardened in Cody's mouth.

"So this is how it's gonna be, John?" Randy yelled over the screams. "The mighty John Cena is gonna get off getting fucked by a shovel?"

Cena was crying and moaning at the same time. He felt used and filthy but his cock felt like it could explode. His fingers dug into the cardboard, dirt packing under his nails. He grunted and yelled. He reached an orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" he yelled loudly as he exploded in Cody's mouth. When he was drained, Cody pulled away and slapped Cena's cock.

"You liked it, bitch," Cody yelled at him. Cena slowly eased himself down flat. Randy had yet to remove the intrusive handle from John's ass.

"You can figure that out for yourself," Randy told him as he stood. "I know you won't tell. I don't even have to threaten you. Why don't you lay here in your shame and we'll see you later." Randy laughed wickedly and Cody kicked dirt into John's face.

The men left "the Champ" there, blood and drool coming from his mouth, a dirty shovel handle stuck in his ass, his pride destroyed and his ego ruined.

_My sickest work for you, Waldron82_


End file.
